


SOLANGELO IS REAL

by Aegis12



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Halfblood - Freeform, Caught, Coming Out, M/M, Slash, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegis12/pseuds/Aegis12
Summary: Nico and Will get caught making out. Jason fangirls over solangelo.Originally written early 2018, transferred from fanfiction.net.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	SOLANGELO IS REAL

A scream and both Nico and Will broke apart.

"Hello, Percy," Nico managed, staring at where he stood in the doorway to the Hades cabin. His shirt was still unbuttoned.

"Goodbye." He shut the door in Percy's face and turned back to Will. He faintly heard screaming in the distance.

"Jason! Jason! I just - urgh!"

He smiled wickedly and took Will's lips with his own.

"I'm not going to the campfire," Nico said firmly.

"Yes, you are." Will disagreed. "You are going to the campfire and you are going to sit next to Percy."

"But-"

"You spend too much time in this cabin. You are going to come out, join in, and talk to Percy. Doctor's orders."

"I'm not even in the infirmary!"

"Doctor's orders."

"But-"

Will picked him up and dragged him out of the cabin - with force.

He glared as Will smirked, pushing him into a spot next to Percy, before jogging back to his cabin to lead the sing along. "Have fun!"

Nico groaned.

They stayed in an awkward silence for seven minutes and fifty seven seconds - yes, Nico counted. He could feel Will staring at him.

"Uh-before-I-what was that?"

Silence from Nico.

"What?" He asked again.

"We're dating."

Percy choked on his marshmallow. "What?"

He rolled his eyes. "We're dating." He repeated.

"Right." He swallowed.

Someone squealed.

"Ohmygods! You have got to tell me everything! You and Will - oh my gods!"

It was Piper.

She grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him away as Nico sent pleading looks at Will. Will smirked. Mean.

He hadn't even realised that Piper had entered her cabin - and brought him along. It was so bright. Pinks and blues and oranges and reds and green and oh gods it was too bright. She forced him into a seat.

"So, Nico," she knelt with a too-sweet smile, and Nico felt like she was going to to bring out handcuffs and chain him to the chair to make sure he didn't escape - which he really wanted to do. Except Piper had an arrangement of extremely sharp objects surrounding her.

"You and Will! You are telling me everything! When was your first kiss? Where was it? What was it like? When did you start dating? When'd you realise you liked him? Is he good? When-!"

"Piper!" He thought she might have bursted his eardrum.

"Sorry! But how was it?"

He scrambled to escape, but she grabbed his wrist. "No way." She forced him into a seat using her dagger, Katoptris, and an assortment of other deadly weapons, including a pink can of deodorant and an exceedingly massive supply of make up.

And this time she did handcuff him to the chair.

He shadow travelled away.

With Piper.

And - shit - once he looked around, realised he'd landed, once again, in China, goddammit.

"Nico," she growled. "You are going to sit down and tell me details."

He shadow travelled away again, descending into the darkness, focusing on his destination.

They arrived in a clearing. It was a forest, and moonlight shone through the trees. It was, Piper had to admit, beautiful.

"Piper," he tried. "I really-"

She tackled him. Put a dagger to his throat. He would never admit it, but Annabeth and Piper were scary.

"Okay - wait, where'd you get that?"

"Bracelet. It's the Mist. Yield? You will tell me details."

"Okay," he grumbled, because he really didn't feel like getting seriously injured.

"Good."

"So, Nico . . . When and where was your first kiss? I want details."

He felt like groaning. And groan he did. "It was four months ago, and it was . . . It was right here, actually."

Piper cooed.

He did not blush. He was the Ghost King. He did not blush.

"And? What happened? What led up to it?"

Nico felt like he was being interrogated.

"He wanted me to stay in the infirmary. I shadow travelled away, he grabbed onto my wrist, we talked for a bit, he kissed me." It didn't look like he wanted to elaborate further - because he didn't.

Piper squealed.

"Ouch." Nico muttered. "Are we done?"

Piper looked offended at the suggestion. "When'd you start dating? Is he a good kisser?"

"What? That day. And - uh -" How the hell did she want him to answer that? "Yes?"

A pause.

"Are we done?"

She sighed. "Fine. But you are so telling me later."

He held back a groan. He was looking forwards to it.

They arrived in the Hades cabin. Will was already there.

"Will- what?"

Piper winked. "I'll leave you." The door closed after her.

"What did she want?"

"Details." Nico fell back into the bed. "When and where was your first kiss?" He mimicked. "When did you start dating? When did you realise you liked him? Is he a good kisser?" He rolled his eyes.

Will laughed. He was laughing at his pain.

"Hey!"

He laughed even more.

Nico kissed him. He shut up. "Shut up," he mumbles against his boyfriend's lips.

"Sure."

His hands carded through Will's silky hair. He licked Will's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was granted. His tongue explored the caverns of Will's mouth, and Will's hands were pressed against his back. He moaned into Will's mouth, into histouch. His hands were so warm, so soft. His lips tasted like cinnamon. Will moaned and fell against the bed, straddling him. He moved his lips along Nico's neck, eliciting a moan from the Italian boy. His hands moved towards his shirt -

And the door flew open.

Will jumped up. He tried to flatten out his messy hair, no avail.

"Hey, Jason."

"Will, Nico. What's going on here?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Like you don't know."

"Alright." He sighed. "Ohmygods Solangelo is happening!" He squealed.

They were startled. "What?"

"Solangelo!" He squealed again, like a little child excited for Christmas. Then he noticed them staring at him.

"Oh-um-sorry. I'll go." He stepped backwards out of the cabin, tripped over the entrance, blushed, and closed the door.

Seconds passed.

"OHMYGODSPERCYSOLANGELOISREALSHIPSHIPSHIPSHIP!"

"What the fuck." Nico turned to Will. "I think you should bring him into the infirmary, Will. There's something wrong with him."

"Yeah." Will agreed.


End file.
